Yes or No
by smiley0u
Summary: Dis is a CCS/SM story. Sakura Avalon goes and helps the Sailor Scouts. But a trick causes Sakura to go and work for an evil group of Sailor Scouts in a different dimension.
1. A Job Well Done

A Job Well Done 

Note: If you've read my other stories you would know that I don't use Japapnese names. But, if you haven't then... i don't use Japanese names. Oh yea, and just in case if you still haven't seen Sakura capturing the last card and the final judgement, then you don't want to read this story just yet. It would spoil your excitment. Also, i have this horrible habit of barging in right in the middle of... anwhere. They're usually in parenthesis so... if you wanna hurry and finish the story, then skip the parenthesis.

"... Clow Card transform all you might. And release your power from my LIGHT. CLOW CARD."

The last Clow Card was finally transformed into a star card. Sakura was officially done with capturing and transforming the Clow Cards. Now, all she had to fight were the unknown troubles that lie ahead of her. Sakura was use to it now. Ever since she won Yue at the Final Judgment and became the master of the Clow Cards, she, Kero, Yue, Li, and other people who knew about the Clow Cards, had to keep on guessing what they had to fight next. The had just won Eli last week and now not much has happened. Only that Sakura was getting much stronger and now could transform lots of cards at once with out feeling the least bit tired. 

"Yea," Kero yelled, "you did it!" 

Kero, Li, Madison, and Yue all walked over to Sakura's side and congratulated her. Sakura smiled and looked up at the star filled sky. She spotted her star, which was shining very brightly now, just as Clow Reed had said; her star would be brighter as she got stronger. 

The next morning, Sakura Avalon woke up with a big yawn. 

"Come on squirt, We're gonna be late!" Tori yelled, as usual, from downstairs. Tori had just figured out what Clow Cards were and what Sakura did. 

"Coming." Sakura yelled back to her big brother and came running down the stairs. 

"Took you long enough Sakura." 

"Oh be quiet Tori." 

When they were done with the their breakfast, Sakura put on her rollerblades and Tori got onto his bicycle. They met Julian half way to Tori's school. Sakura had now gotten over liking Julian. She had finnaly gotten into the sense that Julian was WAY to old for her. 

"Bye Squirt." Tori yelled as they split. 

Sakura stuck her tounge out to her brother, turned, and bladed into school. It was the last day of school so Sakura wanted to hang out with all her friends. She was looking forward to this day. Even math. But that all ended when she was sudnely floating upwards right in the middle of her school. 

Sakura had felt this before. Way back at the Final Judgment. She was floating high above ground, then she got to see Clow Reed, the guy who made all the Clow Cards.

"I must be going to see Clow Rees again." Sakura murmured to herself as she continued to float upwards. And, she was right, in front of her stood Clow Reed. 

"Sakura, you have done well in achiving all your goals. You have proven something to me that no one else has done; always follow your heart, your instincts, not what others tell you to do. Your bravery can be very useful in your world. You will now be even stronger then you were before. You will help the Sailor Scouts in there journey to save the world. And you will do it with the help of all the Clow Cards, your heart, and your star. Like the Sailor Scouts, you will have a nickname, and I think I have the perfect one for you. Sailor Star." 

Sakura was in shock, she diddn't know what to say, or to do. She was now a Sailor Scout. She couldn't even believe it. Sakura Avalon was now going to be a part of the famous Sailor Scouts. 

"Sakura, I know you will do very well." 

With those last words still ringing in her ear, Sakura slowly floated back down to Earth. All the way down back to the school grounds, smiling. 


	2. The First Journey

The First Journey  
  
As Sakura landed, she saw Li standing there. He walked over to her, took in a deep breath and starting screaming at Sakura.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura what happened?! Where did you go?! What are you going to do about all these people?! They all saw you!"  
  
Sakura just smiled at him then took out the sleep card, unleashed her staff and put the whole school to sleep.  
  
"There," Sakura started at Li while Li still had a very surprised look, " Don't worry Li. Nothing bad happened to me. But something good sure did."  
  
Sakura explained to Li what had happened, while walking across all the sleeping bodies still lying on the ground, side by side (awwww, how cute they would be.)  
  
"That is sooooo not fair. Why can't I be part of the Sailor thingy?" Li whined (hmm... this is so not like him. Sorrie)  
  
"Umm... because it's mostly girls," Sakura said, giving him a wierd look.  
  
"Well, can't I be like a Sailor Prince or something?" Li questioned.  
  
"Not really. Listen I, don't make the rules. But I know one thing for sure, you'll always be my prince," Sakura said.(how sweet)  
  
"Call me later Li. K'?" Sakura said, while rollerblading out of the school.  
  
"Of course, but I might need to go back to Hong Kong. Just for the summer of course." Li said. "We'll talk more later."  
  
Sakura nodded. The day was over. School was over for three months! (wish it was like that for me right now::sniff sniff:: ) As she turned around the corner two cats popped out of nowhere. One black and one white.  
  
"I beg your pardon little girl, but are you Sakura?" the black one asked.  
  
"Umm...uhhh... ye..yea. " Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Good, come on lets get moving, we need your help right now!" the white one said.  
  
"Wh..what?! But I need to get home. If I don't Tori's gonna worry." Sakura said, shocked.  
  
"Listen, if you're gonna be part of the Sailor Scouts, you must have a flexible schedule." the white cat said.  
  
"Oh all right, but this better be quick." Sakura stated.  
  
Sakura followed the two mysterious cats to the park.  
  
"Hurry transform. The scouts needed more help than I thought." The black cat said.  
  
"Transform. Yea sure right umm.... later. Wow look at them... the Sailor Scouts." Sakura said mezmerized by the fighting up ahead of her.  
  
"SAKURA!" the black cat yelled at her.  
  
Sakura jumped, "Oh right right sorry, Umm... 


	3. Good or Evil

Good or Evil  
  
"What's wrong, hurry up. You don't got all day," the white cat said.  
  
"Yea, yea, I know but I can't find my key. I thought I.... oh wait, I left it with Kero and..."  
  
"So you lost it," the cat said.  
  
"No! Not lost it just... just misplaced it somewhere. I think it's at home. I'll go and check"  
  
"No! Look deep inside of you for the power and you might be able to transform without your key." the black one said.  
  
"Umm... I'm not sure I can do it. I'll try though," then Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Com'on you can do it. You must do it." both the cats urged.  
  
The voices of the cats and the screams of pain and terror from the Sailor Scouts echoed in her head, each time getting louder and louder. 'I must do it, they all need my help' Sakura thought to herself. Finally, she felt the surge of power inside of her.  
  
"Release!" Sakura yelled. Then her staff appeared out of nowhere and flew into her hands.  
  
"You did it!" the cats exclaimed, "Now hurry."  
  
Sakura ran into the grounds where the fight was. And stared at the big monster ahead of her.  
  
"Oh look, what do we have here? A new smelly ugly Sailor Scout huh? Well, prepare to die." then the monster flew a big fire ball towards her.  
  
Surprised, Sakura couldn't do anything but duck and dodge each time one of the balls came.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not suppose to dodge them, you're suppose to fight them!" the white cat yelled from behind a bush.  
  
"Umm... FLY!" Sakura screamed, then grew wings on her back.  
  
"Hmm... impressive, but still not good enough." Then he threw three fire balls at the same time toward Sakura.  
  
"So... you like fire huh? Then I'll fight with... WATER!" The creature water surrounded the big fire monster making him scream in pain before disappearing into nothing but a pile of dust.  
  
"That was kinda easy." Sakura happily said.  
  
"Your not finished yet" then five figures appeared where the lost monster disappeared.  
  
"Wh... What? You look like the Sailor Scouts." Sakura said.  
  
"We are, but we come from the Mirror Dimension. Everything is opposite here."  
  
"But that would mean you guys are evil." Sakura stated.  
  
"How can you be so sure that we're evil? They can be the evil ones also," the mirror Mercury said.  
  
"Come join us on the other side. As you can tell from where you are, there are many evil people on our side. We need your help to defeat them," another added.  
  
Stared at both the scouts. The ones on the ground behind her, and the ones standing in front of her. 'They do have a point there,' Sakura thought, 'I mean, if everything is opposite, then there must be a lot of bad people there that I must defeat.'  
  
"Alright, I made up my mind," Sakura announced to the group, "I'll go join you guys."  
  
"Perfect, thanks so much," the mirror Sailor Moon said.  
  
Just then the two cats jumped out of the bushes running towards Sakura. "NO!" One of the cats yelled, "You can't, If you kill all the bad twins there, that means you'll also kill the good twin here. If you destroy all of the evil ones in the Mirror Dimension, then all the good people here will die as well, the world will cease to exist." 


	4. The Other Side

The Other Side  
  
(~...........~)-Meeh talking! Arn't I soo special?  
  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you guys tell me that earlier? Now I'm gonna hafta feel bad and tell them no," Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, you said you would come help us and that's just what you'll do," the mirror Mars said, while pulling Sakura into a black hole to the mirror dimension.  
  
"Lemme go! I don't wanna help you anymore. I wanna stay here." Sakura screamed, kicking behind and in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, that's not a choice. Now shut-up and move it slowpoke. Don't make me hurt you," the mirror Venus said. (~That, again does not meet the persons natural personality, too bad, she's evil.~)  
  
Sakura was now terrified by them, so she did as she as asked. Before she knew it, she was pulled into the hole and soon arrived at a place much like earth, but different. Instead of a clear blue summer sky (~it is summer. That's why Sakura doesn't hafta go to school~) it was a dark purplish sky (~give me a break here kay', how should I know what a hell dimension suppose to look like.~) There was no grass anywhere. All the people in the area were roaming around like zombies with a dark and gloomy face.  
  
"Wh…where am I?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Welcome to your new home. Don't you just love it? The smell of blood, hanging in the air. Killings every few seconds,(~reason why itz PG~)" mirror Jupiter luaghed.  
  
"I don't wanna live here. Get me out of here! Kero! Li! Tori! Can anybody here me? Someone help me. I don't wanna stay here," Sakura continueously screamed towards where she had entered.  
  
"Yell all you want but no one will be able to here you. Now, if you don't fight all these evil people, you will die a dreadful death," one of the evil Sailor Scouts said.  
  
"No, I will never work for you. Firey, go!" Sakura pulled out her staff and called for Fiery.  
  
The fierce creature surrounded the five scouts and collided in on them.'Yes!' thought Sakura., 'I can winn this.' But only in a matter if seconds, Sakura heard the voice of the evil Mercury.  
  
"Shine, aqua, illusion!" she yelled. The icy cold blast from the attack made an ice wall around the Scouts and causing Fiery to back away.  
  
"No!" Sakura yelled."Fine playing tough are we? Fiery, melt the ice around them! Watery, get them all wet! Windy, make it cold enough for them to turn to ice. (~iz der an ice card or sumthing? I forgot, haven't seen the show in a looooong while.~)  
  
First, Fiery attacked and melted the ice around. Then it returned before Mercury could attack once more. Next, Watery sprayed them with water. Not long after that, Windy swirled around them making a hurricane like thing.(~sorrie, couldn't think of nething~)  
  
After the all the attacks had ended, there were five statues of ice standing in the middle of the dirt.(~remember, no grass? remember? remem...ugg... nevermind.~) With one last blow, Windy blew the ice statues far away from Sakura.  
  
"Okay, there gone, for now, now how do I get out of here? Lets see, umm... I came in through here and..." Sakura started to ramble on to herself, figuring out ways to get out of the place she was in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* meanwhile, back on Earth*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The five (real) scouts weakly arose from the ground. The cats (~hopefully u've figured out who they are. If no then... you'll figure out later.~) ran to there side and tried to help them (~ itz just a phrase to make them seem nice. HELLO! there cats of course they can't help them.~)  
  
"What happened? What happened to that monster? I was almost positive we didn't beat him," Sailor Jupitor asked.  
  
"We have something to say to you, all. Comon, lets get out of here before someone sees us," the black cat, Luna said.  
  
A while later, they arrived at Raye's temple.  
  
"Okay Luna, whats wrong," Amy questioned (~They transformed back, no duh. They're not gonna walk around and let the whole world see them.~)  
  
"Well, you guys were going to have a new scout joining you but..." Luna was cut off by Lita.  
  
"Wait... what do you mean were? What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she defeated that monster and then your look-a-likes from the Mirror Demension lured her to there side," Luna sadly said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Okay, so now she's either dead, evil, or trapped there," Serena said.  
  
"Personally, I don't think she'd dead... or evil. Because she diddn't willingly go with them, she won't be giving in that easily. I think we should try to open a portal there and help her," the white cat, Artemis said. (~told u u would figure out who they are. Still, if you didn't, u're really slow. Sorrie to be mean... but.... itz true.~)  
  
"I'm with Artemis. She helped us and it's only fair that we help her back," the five girls agreed with the cat.  
  
Six years had passed (~nah...thats too long. Forget that part.~) Six hours had paseed (~dang thats a lot of hours of working. A whole school day~) and they still hadn't found a way to open the portal. It was now 4 o'clock (~lets just assume they finally got to work at ten in the morning. Of course Serena probably isn't awake. Ok, lets pretend something else, just for now, just for a few seconds. Serena's not a flake.~) All of the girls were tired of flipping through book after book for a way to open a portal to th Mirror Demension.  
  
"You know what, I give up, I'm hungry and i'm tired, and I wanna go home and play video games, and then go talk to Darien,"Serena whined. (~she's a flake again. Told you it would be just for a few seconds.~)  
  
"Com'on Serena, we hafta help her. She helped us. It's only fair," Amy explained.  
  
Serena let out a big sigh and went back to constantly flipping through pages of old books. (~ You know what this has turned into? A Charmed/Cardcaptors/Sailor Moon crossover. Hmm... should I add the Charmed characters in here? I'll think about it. But for now... i'm gonna leve it the way it is.~) Another hour had past. And now, all of the girls and the two cats were exausted. They finally all agreed that they would take a rest and try too look again tommorow.  
  
(~ Hellos, well i haven't written some junk on the end of the chapters for a while  
  
"Keep it that way," yells some reader.  
  
Too bad. I like to say... stuff too. I need REVIEWS! Be happy that I posted soo many chapters with only a few reviews. Well not anymore. I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter. *dodges a rotten tomato* Its only 3! Be nice! Pretty pleez with a ___________  
  
fill in the blank  
  
on top. Are my chaps. to short? I personally think so but somtymes i get really tired of writing, escpecially with no encouragment (meaning reviews) REVIEW PLEEZ!~) 


	5. Is It?

Is It?  
  
(~...~) meeh talking! Arn't I soo special?  
  
(~ So, I finally got three reviews by adding all three of my story together. Shhh... dun tell neone. I posted this story three times. Oh comon, give me a break here. I was desperate. We'll if there's neone to blame, blame yourselves for not reviewing. HA... I am completely innocent. But... you are guilty. Review or you shall never be forgived by me. Ok... sorrie. Serious now... *ahem* I herby announce the arrival of a new chapter. *dun dun dun*~)  
  
(~Umm... I forgot... where did I leave of? Oh right...they were looking and stuff and stuff... Oh yea and deciding if I should include Charmed. Read to find out....~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, back with Sakura~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(~sorrie bout' all the back and forth stuff~)  
  
Sakura started pondering back and forth. Time was running out... she could feel it. The sky was growing darker than it already was.  
  
*Sakura's Pov.*  
  
Comon' comon' think stupid me. Why can't I find a stupid way out of this. Sure... I can fight monsters and evil demons, but I can't open a portal. Ughh... I can't think with all these annoying moans and groans. SHUT UP ALREADY! IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO DO? Okay... Sakura... calm down... getting all crazy and stuff won't help. Ooh I know that they are just bound to come back soon. Those stupid evil Sailor Scouts. It's all there fault. They tricked me into this stupid dimension  
  
*back to reality*  
  
Some of the 'walking mummies' started to crowd around Sakura. She had accidentally said some of her thoughts. (~man... I'd be pissed... sorta.~)  
  
"Get away from me you freaks," Sakura yelled (~okay NOW I would be pissed~)  
  
"Are you sure you want to call them that?" A voice said from behind the big mob, "Our thoughts and feelings control all these people. You get us mad and they will..."  
  
"Now now Mars, don't scare the child more than she already is," a smaller voice said.  
  
"Well it's true Luna," Mars said back in a snobby voice (~ No... I'm not some Mars hater, its just that she's evil... can't do nething about it. Well I can but... dun really wanna.~)  
  
"I know, but lets keep it a surprise for her."  
  
"I beat you guys once... I can do it again. Let me go or else," Sakura demanded.  
  
"Or else what?" Snickered Jupiter. (~again.. I'm not some Jupiter hater~)  
  
Before Sakura even knew it... she was being attacked by the mob that was once crowded around Sakura. She was hit and slapped all over (~ NO! not those places. People these dayz. Such a disgusting mind.~) Soon, she fell unconscious into the out stretched arms of a group of monsters.  
  
"Hey! Move over... I want to see her too. How is she doing?"  
  
The man's voice echoed in Sakura's head. She blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up in her bed. She looked towards the voice that had woken her up and let out a big scream.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Who are you people? Get away from me! Just because I'm weak now doesn't mean I can't kill you all later!"  
  
"Run you guys... She's gonna kill us!"  
  
"I don't want to die... not right now. Please spare us little girl."  
  
Sakura giggled at the sight before her. These big monsters weren't going to hurt her, they were scared of her now. Running from one end of the room to another, as if they didn't know how to get out. They all had such pitiful and frightened looks on there faces that Sakura couldn't help but wait just a few more seconds to apologize. Within those few seconds, Sakura finally realized why they weren't mean and evil. In the real dimension, these creatures would be evil, but because they were in the Mirror Dimension, these so called 'monsters' were good.  
  
"You guys, don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I was just... joking," Sakura said with a big smile.  
  
"You know little girl, killing someone is not something to joke about (~ Real advice.~) Plus with so many mean people out there, you'd probably be sliced to shreds. Especially those scouts," a big green monster with orange polka-dots all over him said.  
  
Then another added to it, "They seem to be everywhere... you think you out ran them and then poof there they are in front of you again."  
  
"I know the feeling. By the way... my name's Sakura." (~it's kinda obvious who said it~)  
  
"My name's Okichi. And this is Akiko and Washu and Muyo (~These names, Washu and Muyo, was put by the request of Washu. Thanks for the name ideas. I always need help thinking of names. Sorrie I didn't put Tenchi in front of Muyo.~). It's very nice to meet you. Or a nice you,"  
  
"A nice me? What does the me here do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Akiko asked back.  
  
Now Sakura wasn't so sure. What is her evil self was even more eviler than the Sailor Scouts.  
  
'No,' Sakura thought to herself, ' I need to be brave... I'm porabaly going to figure out later anyways. Might as well here it now with people er.. monsters that are nice.'  
  
Sakura let out a big sigh. "Okay... I'm ready... shoot." Sakura was prepared to wince at the horrors of her other self. But instead... she heard nothing. She opened her eyes to see the four monsters staring at her. "Well... go ahead. I said I'm ready."  
  
"We know you are but..." Washu started.  
  
"But we don't want to shoot you. You're so nice," Muyo finished.  
  
Sakura laughed at what they said, "I don't mean actually shoot me. It's just a phrase. It means the same as go ahead."  
  
"Oh...heh... we knew that," Okichi said.  
  
(~this should be the end of the chap. but... i'm probably not gonna write until a while later. Sorrie. (school's gonna start again on the 8th of April.) So... i'll write a lil' more. Dun want ppl mad @ me.~)  
  
"The first time we saw you," Akiko started, "You were with two other people. You and some other girl was really mean, but the guy... well he was okay. Anyways, you used your powers and killed people. Anyone, good or bad who stood in there way. We, all us good monsters, decided to hide here because about a month ago, you, er... the bad you, wanted to kill us because Okichi accidently tripped in front of the other you and the others."  
  
When Akiko was finished, all of the monsters looked at Sakura to see her reaction. Two tiny pools of water had formed in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Muyo asked.  
  
"I can't believe I can be so evil. All the good I've done has turned into evilness here. I'm sorry I've caused you all so much trouble," Sakura sadly said.  
  
"But it's not you. It's the Mirror Dimension you," Okichi asked.  
  
"I know, but she's still semi connected to me," Sakura fought back.  
  
(~Hellos again. Sorrie if i don't update this story netime soon. I'll probably have too much school work to do. I'll try my best to get chapters out ASAP. Oh yea... and of course pleez review. I'll know if you do or not cuz i'm gonna check the website frequently. So... REVIEW. At lest give me another 3 reviews for this chapter. And not having me combine all three of my posted story reviews up. (heehee...again shhh... dun tell neone. dis iz a secret between me and all u ppl who are reading my story (and most likely not reviewing).  
  
REVIEW  
  
As you can c, i'm like totally despreate. Oh yea, I'm not going to cross it over with Charmed. But… for all the Charmed lovers out there, I'm planning on writing a story about them. E-mail or put ideas on you're reviews to give me ideas on the Charmed story.~) 


End file.
